Julia (The Devereaux Story)
Julia '''is a supporting character in the Johan and Peewit story arc of Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. She is a member of the Smurf forest and Peewit's girlfriend. History During a war with South Korea and Japan, Julia's mother, Jyn was suffering through a childbirth on Sol's plane fighter. However, after a successful birth of baby Julia, the child was lost during a crash, but safe when it was parachuted in the western quadrant of the Smurf forest. A wise mage named Alistair raised her, but unfortunately passed away. Now, Julia is a forest guide and protector and knows the forest in and out. Personality Julia is courageous, resourceful, and kind-hearted. She's willing to protect her forest at all costs, even from evil wizards like Gargamel. She is gentle with animals and is helpful for when they are injured or sick. Due to her being the only human in the forest, she can get shy around other beings than animals. However, she puts her shyness aside to help ones to get lost. Relationships '''Alistair- Alistair was her guardian for half of her life. He taught her how to live. Sadly, he passed away when Julia was still young. Peewit- Julia met him and Johan when they got lost in the forest. Julia seemed to have hinted feelings for him, getting a bit distracted when Johan asked her a question. She was grateful that Peewit wanted to hear her backstory. Her feelings for him were more shown when Peewit kissed her on the cheek, making her blush and swoon while clutching her heart. In She Was Worth Carving For, she finally confessed her feelings after adding more to Peewit's carving and shared a kiss with him, starting their relationship. Their relationship continued in Trails of Malevolence, though his jealously for her made her a bit annoyed in the second chapter. Julia trusts Peewit to a great extent, even when he is being kissed by Bristlette in A Valentine to Remember, ''she still blames the elf. 'Johan- Julia met Johan in the forest when he and Peewit got lost. She offered him some help to get out. The two still get along, as she helps him not to be too overdramatic. '''Eska and Spiro- As her Smurf friends, she made a promise to protect them and the location of their village. She also asks for their help to stall the red Smurfs in She Was Worth Carving For. ''She was also introduced to the other Smurfs by Eska in "As the Hours Pass By" and was admired by them. 'Princess Savina'- Julia met Princess Savina in ''Rogue on the Run ''and has promised her a honorary membership of the Forest Scouts, if the princess herself keeps up with her duties for the kingdom. 'King Gerard'- Julia was glad to help Gerard in ''Trails of Malevolence and even agreed to have him as an honorary member of the Forest Scouts. Jackie- Near the end of their fight in As the Hours Pass By, Julia could sense some good in Jackie when he was Trollstroyer. When he was reformed into a good guy in Heroism 101, Julia helped Jackie become a Forest Scout. Sometimes, however, she can be a bit annoyed with his mischievous behavior, but she still cares about him. Cerise- 'When she found her in ''Eska's Christmas Party, she was on board to help her find her parents and she cared about her. When she eventually found out her parents were gone, she took her in as a Forest Scout-in-training. '''Bristlette- Julia was jealous of Bristlette because the elf flirted with her boyfriend a lot. She even blamed her for kissing Peewit and never believed any of her lies about Peewit breaking up with her for Bristlette. However, Julia was still a good sport to her and before she was thrown over the cliff by her, she even tried to convince her that she'll find another love in her life. Appearance Julia is short and slender with pale skin, jet black hair, and almond shaped brown eyes. The story describes her smile can be "melting hearts". She wears a dark red tunic, dark grey leggings, and grey boots. She also wears a Lapiz lazuli blue cloak. Voice Actor Her desired voice actress would be Tori Kelly, famous singer who played Meena from Sing. Trivia * Her current profile pic is similar to Numbuh 404's sketch of Farmer Smurf. * She is the only known character with colored irises. * Despite her being Korean, she can speak fluent American. Category:Humans Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Females Category:Friends of the Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Heterosexual characters Category:American accents Category:Characters with black hair Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater